


All She Ever Wanted

by orphan_account



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Lesbian Affair, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa is in an unhappy marriage, all she has is her career as a news reporter and her daughter Marlene to help keep her sane, but that all changes when she does a report and happens to meet up w/Juliet Hobbes on an assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Ever Wanted

 

Chapter One

 Lisa Simpson-Haynes is Channel 15's newest top award-winning Investigative Reporter in Springfield, but she is hardly a happy woman. Being married to Roman Brett Haynes, a CEO from Portland. Lisa was head over heels in love with Roman when they first met, but now she can hardly stand to be around him, the only things keeping Lisa sane are her job and her and Roman's eight week old daughter Marlene, who is the spitting image of Lisa when she was born.

 


End file.
